1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to building structures and, more particularly, to certain new and useful improvements in wind resistant dwellings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Severe weather events are common occurrences in the United States and other countries. The damaging winds produced by these events are responsible for the destruction of real and personal property and loss of life. Houses and commercial buildings are typically the most conspicuous casualties seen in the aftermath of such storms.
Because high winds have such a devastating affect on habitable structures, there is a need for dwellings resistant to excessive wind loading. The present invention offers a improved method of fabricating a habitable dwelling capable of withstanding severe wind forces. The present invention satisfies this need by mounting, on a rotatable support column, the fuselage of a commercial jetliner that has been withdrawn from service. The design and configuration of the fuselage enables it to always point into the wind thereby presenting the smallest cross-sectional area to the destructive wind forces.
Emergency Shelters
There are many emergency-type shelter structures known in the patent art which are designed to withstand catastrophic events. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 592,190, issued to Bond on Oct. 19, 1897 shows a cyclone shelter essentially comprised of a roofed cage capable of descending into an excavated pit. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,794, issued to Miller on May 26, 1955 describes a bomb shelter equipped with a moveable roof-forming closure made of materials capable of resisting intense heat and radiation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,568, issued to Armanno, Sr., on Sep. 30, 1997, discloses a hurricane shelter with a domed-shaped cover, elevationally supported by a column, and a cylindrical base wall.
The above shelter structures are not designed for long-term or continuous use as a habitable dwelling. As such, their utility is limited to the problem solved namely, short-term protection of individuals during a catastrophic event. On the other hand, the present invention is specifically designed as a habitable dwelling in addition to being resistant to the forces produced by high wind.
Rotating Building Structures
The concept of rotatably mounting a habitable dwelling on a support column is known in the patent literature. However, the prior art does not suggest rotatably mounting a wind resistant dwelling as embodied by the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,166, issued to Kaiser on Sep. 16, 1975, shows a rotatable building structure supported upon a stationary base. Additional examples of similar structures are U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,777, issued to Ghirelli on Nov. 26, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,345, issued to McGlew on Apr. 4, 1989.
Although the above structures are rotatably mounted, thee rotation is not related to decreasing the effect of wind loading. The Ghirelli structure rotates to follow the sun. The McGlew and Kaiser structures, on the other hand, rotate to provide a continuously changing view of the surrounding scenery. While the present invention is provided with a mechanical rotating means to position the structure in a desired position, it is primarily designed to freely pivot about its support column to point into the direction of the wind during a severe weather event.
Aircraft Weather Vane Moorings
Weathervaning tie down devices for light aircraft are known in the patent literature. These devices permit free turning or "weathervaning" of the aircraft in response to prevailing winds to minimize the possibility of wind damage associated with severe weather conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,161, issued to Adams on Mar. 2, 1971, discloses a weathervaning tie down device for tricycle gear light aircraft comprising a support framework and a mechanism for elevating and lowering the support framework. When the Adams device is elevated, the light aircraft, positioned on the support framework, is free to rotate into the prevailing wind. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,175, issued to Mellblom et al. On Nov. 23, 1982.
These weathervaning devices are used with actual light aircraft, not just the fuselage of such aircraft. Accordingly, these devices require the aircraft to have working landing gear capable of being received along their support frameworks. In addition, the structural limitations of the support frameworks and rotating means make weathervaning devices appropriate only for light aircraft. They are, therefore, not used with large commercial jetliners.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a wind resistant dwelling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.